1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a board-to-board connector assembly, and more particularly to a board-to-board connector assembly with electromagnetic interference shielding shells.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a board-to-board connector assembly includes a receptacle and a plug which are respectively mounted to a pair of spaced parallel printed circuit boards for electrically interconnecting the printed circuit boards. The board-to-board connector assembly mainly transmits low frequency signals or low speed signals.
However, with the development of electronic field, the board-to-board connector assembly is required to transmit some high-frequency signals or high-speed signals. Thus, some electromagnetic interference signals are inevitably generated. The above-mentioned board-to-board connector assembly has no electromagnetic interference shielding shells. Therefore, the electromagnetic interference generated by the high-frequency signals or high-speed signals affects the signal transmission between the printed circuit boards.